The Dean way
by Anna Nomis
Summary: Dean is bored and wants to leave the safe house they are staying in. Cas can't let him and they find... interesting ways to pass the time.


It started innocent.

As most things do.

But then Dean got involved at it all changed.

As most things do.

Holding themselves in an old dusty hotel room, lies Dean, Sam, and Cas. Waiting for a code green from Kevin back in the bunker. Boredom was setting in, incurable within the closing walls of the hotel.

"This is ridiculous. We're fucking Winchesters -and Cas-" he adds with a sheepish nod to the ever frowning angel. "But we don't hide. We go out, we fight, we screw things up, we die, we come back and we do it again. It's the Winchester way! We don't 'lay low' and 'wait for the signal'. This is humiliating." Dean finishes, plopping down on the bed, sending a billow of dust and whatever else flying up from the lumpy mattress.

Sam just rolls his eyes frost the desk, but Cas has yet to learn after all these years not to argue with Dean when he is throwing himself a pity-party. "The situation is delicate, we can't risk you both being seen, or killed. I'm sure heaven is sick of bringing you guys back by now."

"Don't look at me," Sam says "he's the one who comes up with the ideas, I just follow along because I know he's gonna do something stupid if I don't go."

"I do stupid stuff either way." Dean mumbles into the mattress. "Is that a part of the 'Winchester way' too?" Cas asks sarcastically.

"No," dean responds. "Just the Dean way. Which I am about to do right now, see y'all later." Dean starts to get up, but Cas is faster, snapping his fingers as Dean is thrust back on the bed, immobile.

"What the hell Cas!" Dean yells, flushed and attempting to thrash. Sam just snickers and goes back to reading.

"I'm sorry dean but I cannot let you leave. Too much is at stake for the 'Dean way' to come and push everything into chaos."

"Dude it's so boring in here." The blonde hunter groans, laying his head back in defeat. "Being bored is nothing compared to the cost that will come from you leaving this hotel room. Or your damaged pride." With that, Cas leaves the older Winchester to sit down next to Sam, quietly discussing the plan for after code green.

Dean simply pushes his head back and groans loudly. Silently plotting his revenge while mumbling half-threats under his breath.

Honestly, he knew Cas and Sam were right, (not that he would ever admit such a thing) he can't leave the room without risking everyone. Which he is tired of doing. But Holy Hell it was boring in here.

"How long are you gonna hold me here Cas? I mean, I can understand if this is a turn on for you but…" dean says, trying to irk the angel enough to at least get some entertainment. But to his surprise the angel looked embarrassed.

"Wait, don't tell me. Does the angel have a fetish?!" Dean exclaims in amused shock.

Sam looked like he wanted nothing to do with the situation but Cas looked confused. "What, what is a … fetish?" He's asks in his signature head tilt.

"Fuck this, I'm going to get us some food. Cas make sure he stays here. Dean, you take this one, I ain't explaining it." With that, Sam grabs his bag and swiftly leaves the room.

"Oh come on, Mr. Gigantor gets to leave, but I can't?" Dean exclaims. Cas doesn't answer, he still looks like he's trying to process the word.

Dean groans "ok Feathers, let's get this over with. So a fetish is something that a person -or angel I guess- uh… likes. Usually in a sexual way or something." Dean finishes, fidgeting uneasily on the bed.

Cas is silent for a moment then says "what are your… fetishes then Dean.?I don't entirely understand." The blonde man immediately stiffens but laughs it off "look bucko, I may be tied to a bed, but you ain't getting THAT out of me."

The angel actually looked disappointed which made heat rise to his cheeks, Dean looks away. 'What the hell dean? I mean yeah he's attractive but there is no way you are falling for castiel. I mean, i'm straight. I think…' thoughts race through Dean's brain as the brunette moves closer with a curious look on his angelic face.

"What is wrong with liking something Dean? It's not other people's place to govern your like. What is wrong with telling me? You're my friend Dean." He says, his rough voice sounding uncharacteristically gentle.

Dean softens at this, Cas was so pure and innocent. A genuine friend. 'What harm can it do? I'll just tell him some of the harmless ones.'

"Ok Cassie, well I like it when the other person takes control, it's a turn on for me. Hmmm, I like playful teasing a bit I guess and…. uh" dean trails off, he was running out of things to stall with.

"What else Dean?" Cas asks, his curiosity peaked. "Thjvjknng" Dean mumbles into his shoulder.

"Uh what?" The angel says. "Tishsjkling." Dean says again. It was his most harmless turn on, but the most embarrassing as well. 'What is even happening, I'm tied to a bed, confessing my fetishes to an angel that I may or may not like.' Yeah it was an interesting situation.

"Ughhhhh tickling ok?" Dean exclaims, immediately trying to bury himself back into his arm. "What's wrong with that?" Cas asks, confused as usual.

"I don't know man, it's embarrassing. And weird. Especially telling it to you." This goes right over Castiel's head - as most things do - and Cas moves closer to to dean with an interesting look on his face.

Then, to Dean's shock, the angle pokes his side. "Hey, easy there cowboy." Dean says, flinching away. But Cas only moves closer.

"I'm just trying to make you happy dean. You were complaining that you were bored. I believe this will be sufficient entertainment." He says.

With that he goes back to poking and prodding Dean's sides. The angel was surprisingly good at tickling and his large hands were actually quite soft.

With his delicate fingers, he trails up Deans ribs and into his armpits that where held next to his head.

"C-c-ahahas st-ohohop it thihihis is weieheherd." Dean giggles, hating his body for betraying him. The only thing he was glad about was that Sam had left. He would never let Dean forget this if he were here.

Dean could already imagine it. They would be fighting demons and all of a sudden Sam would say "hey Dean, remember the time you told Cas you get horny when you are tickled and he torture you while you were pretty much tied to a bed? Yeah me too "

But Dean is brought back to reality as Cas gets dangerously close to his hips. "Castiel I sweahahar I wihi-HIHL L stab you!" He yells, his voice hitching as the angel pokes at his hips again.

"Is this a bad spot dean?" Cas asks, innocent and with an uncharacteristic grin. 'That sly son of a bitch' dean thinks to himself, all while thrashing against the invisible ties that still hold him.

Castiel digs in, no hint of mercy or compassion for the secretly ticklish hunter. And not because he is cruel, but because he can see Dean truly was enjoying it. Even though he would never admit such a thing.

His laughter was loud, melodious, and contagious. Now even Cas was releasing small spurts of course laughter.

"YOU SHUHUHUT UP YOU SOHOHON OF A BIHIHITCH!" Dean yells, thrashing and bucking his hips, trying to push the other man off.

However, Cas was relentless and fully mounted on the Winchester (you're welcome for that wonderful wording lol ;) )

No one mentions the fact that Deans "little friend" was making an appearance underneath Cas. Even as Castiel relents and lets Dean out of his unseen bindings, no words pass between them.

"I - pant - am - pant - going - pant - to - STAB - pant - you - pant - bitch - pant pant pant.

"With what Dean? That?" Cas responds slyly motioning to Deans lower area.

The blonde man reddens and tries to think of a sarcastic comment or excuse to tell the man. But instead he leans in and kisses those smug lips.

Cas is startled for a moment but then leans in, falling together back on the bed. So caught up in each other they don't notice Sam coming back in with bags of fast food, who quickly retreats from the room red and admittedly relieved they finally found each other.

But Cas was also so caught up in it theft he didn't notice dean using his 'all enchanted' bindings he always keeps on him and secure the smaller angel to the bed.

When Dean pulls away Cas looks slightly disappointed. Then his look turns to confusion, then fear as he realizes he cannot move.

"You think I didn't notice that I wasn't the only one turned on while you were torturing me? Sorry Feathers, but Karma is knocking and oh is she delicious." Dean says, cracking his knuckles and straightening Cas's tie.

"Dean, please." Castiel starts, but obviously decides it was futile as he falls silent.

The hotel room was not quiet for the rest of the night. And not just because of tickling.

Love y'all, please leave prompts and comments down below.


End file.
